


A Ration Bar in the Hand

by Annie D (scaramouche)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-19
Updated: 2006-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/pseuds/Annie%20D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel ruminates out loud about something he's not really talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ration Bar in the Hand

"I was just thinking."

"About what, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"About this bar," Daniel raised the ration bar up, letting the light glint attractively off its bland wrapping. "It has all the nutritional requirements for the, uh, soldier on the go. We eat it unquestioningly because this is what we have. But there are a lot of other nutritional bars out there with different purposes--"

"Health bars. Chocolate bars," Teal'c said, warming up to the topic.

"Yes, exactly," Daniel agreed quickly. "There are a lot of bars out there for human consumption, but we're only supplied with these." He waved his ration bar.

Opposite the small camp fire, Sam and Teal'c waved their bars back at him.

"So," Daniel continued, "Say one day, for the sake of argument, Jack suddenly takes out a chocolate bar."

The sound of Jack's grunt travelled from somewhere off behind Daniel's left shoulder.

"With nougat?" Teal'c asked.

"No. Caramel and, uh, hazel nuts."

Sam made a happy sound. "Caramel."

"So in response to Jack's producing the unusual bar, I'd go -- _‘Hey, where did you get that bar, Jack?’_ I would be interested in it."

"So would I," agreed Teal'c.

"Ah, but the thing is, until Jack produced the chocolate bar at that moment, it would never even cross my mind to want it. As it isn't an option."

"It would be nice if it was," said Sam.

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

"The point is, I was not aware I wanted the chocolate bar until I saw that it was--"

Jack swooped past Daniel's shoulder, snatching the ration bar from Daniel's wildly gesturing hand. "Eaten by someone else?" Jack supplied.

Daniel's gaze skittered away from Jack's frame. "I was going to say, _available_ to someone else."

"Same difference."

Teal'c made a thoughtful sound. "If one wants chocolate, then one goes to the store and buys it for themselves, rather than assuming that it is not available at all."


End file.
